1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a water dispenser, and more particularly to a water dispenser stand with a storage arrangement which is capable of securely storing a water bottle within a storage chamber of the water dispenser stand.
2. Description of Related Arts
Many householders prefer to use drinking water from a bottle because it is from a known source. This is wise in many countries foreign to the United States, and many persons carry this cultural preference with them when they come to the United States. Others prefer the flavor of bottled water or require water which is low in sodium or other minerals.
For these and related reasons, bottled water is commonly available in the United States. It is purchased or delivered in large bottles, such as 3-gallon and 5-gallon bottles. Such bottles are difficult to use when it is desired that only a small amount of water be dispensed. Because of this, several dispensing structures are available. One of these dispensing structures is a ceramic jar with a valve and spout on the side thereof. When the jar is filled with water and the valve is opened, the spout issues waters. These ceramic jars are configured to carry one of the large water bottles inverted on the top thereof. Thus, the water bottle dispenses water to the jar, as required, and the jar dispenses water from its valve and spout.
Since deliveries of water bottles are intermittent and since it is desired that a continuous supply be available for dispensing out of the spout, it is common to have on hand extra water bottles. Usually, these extra water bottles stand on the floor adjacent the dispenser. However, in such a position, they are in the way. It is desirable to have a suitable nearby location in which to store extra bottles.
In order to aid in the understanding of this invention, it can be stated in essentially summary form that it is directed to a water dispenser stand with storage arrangement. The stand has a floor stand and a stand top supported by the floor stand. The stand top is configured for carrying thereon a ceramic water jar. Within the floor stand, there is at least one bottle support configured to hold a water bottle which is not presently in use.
A main object of the present invention is to provide a water dispenser stand with storage arrangement for extra water bottles which are not presently in use dispensing water.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a water dispenser stand with storage arrangement, wherein the water bottle is substantially supported within a storage chamber of the floor stand in an inclination manner, so as to stably store the water bottle.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a water dispenser stand with storage arrangement which is configured to receive a ceramic water dispensing jar on its top with the jar being configured to receive an inverted water bottle so that the jar dispenses water, together with storage in the ground stand for one or more bottles not presently in use.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a water dispenser stand with storage arrangement wherein more than one water bottle can be substantially supported by the water dispenser stand along a longitudinal direction thereof so as to maximize the number of bottles which can be stored, and minimize extra transverse occupation of space by each additional water bottle.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a water dispenser stand with storage arrangement which is configured so that it can be easily assembled so that it can be shipped in a compact configuration and assembled when needed.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a water dispenser stand with storage arrangement which does not involve complicated mechanical process and equipments, and does not significantly alter the original structure of the water dispenser stand and the water dispenser mounted thereabove, so as to minimize the manufacturing and other related cost in producing the water dispenser stand of the present invention.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a water dispenser stand with storage arrangement which substantially support a predetermined amount of water bottles at a position below the water dispenser so that the general stability of the water dispenser will not be substantially affected. Furthermore, the distance between the water dispenser and the position where the water bottles are stored can also be minimized. In other words, the distance by which a water bottle is to be transported from the storing position to the water dispenser is minimized.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a water dispenser with storage arrangement, which is ornamental so that its appearance at the water dispensing location is not objectionable.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a water dispenser which comprises a water dispenser stand with storage arrangement which is capable of allowing a predetermined amount of water bottles for use by the water dispenser to be securely stored and substantially supported by the water dispenser leg of the present invention.
In order to accomplish the above objects, the present invention provides a water dispenser stand, comprising:
a floor stand having a storage chamber and an opening communicating with the storage chamber with outside;
means for supporting a water bottle on top of the floor stand; and
a storage arrangement, which is supported within the storage chamber of the floor stand, comprising:
a front holding bracket having an arc-shaped positioned at the opening of the storage chamber for substantially retaining an upper portion of the water bottle when the water bottle is received in the storage chamber;
a rear stopper arm spaced positioned below the holding bracket; and
a guiding body inclinedly extended from the holding bracket to the stopper arm for guiding the water bottle to slide into the storage chamber until a bottom side of the water bottle is stopper at the stopper arm so as to inclinedly support the water bottle in the storage chamber.
These and other objectives, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, the accompanying drawings, and the appended claims.